This invention relates to floodproofing basements of homes and buildings, particularly those surrounded by substantially flat grass lawns, and more particularly concerns a technique for discharging rainwater from downspouts or the groundwater discharge from basement sump pumps.
Today, to prevent overloading of combined sewers, building codes and ordinances in most large suburbs (e.g., over 40,000 people) and in many large cities require that the rainwater in downspouts, and groundwater collected in the basement sump, be distributed onto one's own land and property. Such discharges are typically made onto the land within a very short distance from the building, e.g., within five feet. Eventually, such close discharge soon finds its way through the ground back to the basement sump, and pumping starts all over again, i.e., recirculation occurs. To extend downspouts or sump pump discharges a beneficial distance, e.g., 20 to 35 feet, above ground in a pipe across the top of the lawn would be unsightly, and the exposed pipe would be subject to damage from people, lawn mowers, vehicles, etc.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a discharge system which (1) will greatly reduce the rainwater/groundwater inflow into the basement, (2) will eliminate the need for any sump pump for all the houses or buildings whose basements are above the water table, or whose basements are no more than about 1 1/2 feet below the water table, (3) will minimize pumping costs, and maximize the life of the sump pump, (4) will overcome the recirculation problem, (5) will do so in an efficient, inexpensive, and aesthetic manner while complying with applicable building codes.